A new way of life
by lexichu
Summary: Our characters pokemon show their love to her.
1. Chapter 1

I remember my sixteenth birthday. That was when my first pokemon egg hatched. I couldn't believe I was lucky enough to get a Riolu. He had always been my favorite. From day one I babied him which I know your not supposed to do. I really think he saw me as his real mom even though I wasn't a pokemon. I caught him a few times sucking on my nipples as I slept. He always looked disappointed when I pushed him away. I felt a little guilty. He eventually grew stronger and I knew it was time for us to leave on our journey.

I didn't wanna battle against pokemon. I just wanted to catch them and love them. I guess I was more into becoming a pokemon breeder. I packed my bag and gave one last look at my room.

Riolu looked at me wondering how I felt. I gave him a soft smile. "I'll be fine buddy."

He climbed on my shoulder as we walked out the warm summer breeze wrapped against our skin and we sighed in happiness. We were walking for a few hours on the way to the next town when I noticed a wild Phanpy. Riolu gave me nod and jumped in front of it. The battle soon ending seeing how it was a fighting type against a ground type. It easily became captured and my new friend. I let Phanpy out and had him walk behind me. He followed with happiness and glee. We soon arrived at the pokemon center and got a room.

"Okay guys stay here while I go take a shower." They smiled at me and giggled.

I slowly took my shower and enjoyed it because I knew the next town was a while away. I slowly lathered my body in the soap. My nipples became hard as my pussy became wet. The soap filled my pussy. I stuck a few fingers in. It was very tight seeing how I was still a virgin. I loved to masturbate though. I rubbed my tits and fingered myself faster. I couldn't stop and had to be very quiet. I didn't want my pokemon to hear my pleasuring myself. I felt my orgasm overwhelm my body and my head fell dizzy. I turned off the shower and came out in sweat pants and a bra.

I laid on the bed and saw my pokemon sleeping on the pillows. I snuggled in between them and drifted off to sleep.

"Riolu..Ri..lou"

"Phan-phan-phan?"

"Ri-ri!"

I sudden couldn't move my arms. Some force was pushing down on them. I felt Riolu sucking on my nipples again.

"Riolu I told you…"

I opened my eyes and saw Phanpy on my stomach and Riolu holding my down. Phanpy was the one sucking my nipples.

"Guys I have no milk let me fucking go!"

Riolu let out a snarl. I never saw him this demanding. Phanpy sucked harder making me release a moan. I squirmed around and looked at Phanpy. He was really enjoying it. I had to be honest with myself…so was i. Did that make me a sick person? I couldn't help but moan Phanpy's name. He looked up at me happily. Riolu let go of my hands and moved down to my legs. He slid off my shorts and gave me a look asking for my approval. I nodded and smiled. He took off my panties and smelled my pussy. The smell turned him on immediately. My sweet Riolu had a huge cock hanging out near me. He started to lick my sweet juices up. I tilted my head back and moaned like crazy. I begged him for more and he obeyed by slobbering all over my pussy.

Phanpy's cock was also hanging out. He sat on my chest and looked my in the eyes. I opened my mouth and he slid his cock in. He started to fuck my face and make me gag. I felt something prod my sweet pussy and felt a sudden pain. I tried to scream but they were muffled by Phanpy's cock. Riolu was gentle as he took my virginity. I rubbed his head signaling for him to go faster. He went faster and was hitting the back of my pussy. He clawed into my legs and went as fast as he could. I felt my body twitch which ment one thing. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and my screams remained muffled. My juices soaked his cock. He let out a loud cry and I felt his juice all inside me. He slid out and moved toward my face. Phanpy stood on my stomach and rubbed his cock with his long nose and came all over my tits. Riolu kissed me deeply and lay next to me with a smile on his face. Phanpy smiled at me too as I licked up all his cum. I held them both under my arms.

I lost my virginity to my pokemon…and I loved it. Riolu looked at me and nodded.

"You…just wanted to help me huh guys?"

They nodded and gave out their cries. I kissed them deeply again and giggled. "I love you guys."

First story. What do you guys think? Ill get better as I write this stuff I promise. Send e your ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

That next morning I realized that what happened between me and pokemon could not continue. I woke them both up and sighed.

"Look guys…last night was amazing, but we all know that it can never happen again." I held my Riolu and kissed his head. "I could be sent to jail, and never see you guys again."

They shook their heads in protest and cried out nearly in tears. I called them back to their pokeballs and took another shower. I finished and got dressed and repacked my bags. On my way out of the pokemon center Nurse Joy stopped me.

"Oh good morning Nurse Joy", I smiled at her.

She smiled back at me and greeted me the same. "Excuse me, you are Sammy right?"

I nodded and wondered what was going on.

"Some trainer left this pokemon to you. She said he was too much for her to handle. Apparently she saw something in you yesterday that made her believe that you'd do a better job." She handed me the pokeball.

"What pokemon is it?"

"Well she didn't say what pokemon it, but you might as well let it walk with you as you walk to the next town."

I had a weird feeling about this pokemon. I had no idea what it was and someone who I don't even know left it to me. What made me such a great trainer to let me have this pokemon? Maybe she knew I wanted to be a pokemon breeder. Well I had no time to think about it now. I told Nurse Joy good bye and headed on my way.

I walked on the open path looking for any pokemon I could find. I saw a few bird pokemon but they never interested me. I looked closer into the grass and saw a Cubone. It looked so cute and quickly sent out Riolu.

He looked at me and huffed.

"Riolu come on! Don't be like this!" He turned away and sat against a tree. I needed to send out another pokemon, and I figured Phanpy would be the same way.

I had no choice but to use my new mystery pokemon. I threw the ball and saw a Hypno appear out of the light from the pokeball. He saw the Cubone then back at me. He give off a creepy smirk.

"Hypno use hypnosis!" The Cubone fell asleep and soon feel victim to my pokeball.

We made it to the next town and retreated to the nearest pokemon center. I was completely tired. I had never walked so much in my damn life and hope I never had to again. I went into the shower and made sure not to play with myself after what happened last time.

I came out of the steamy bathroom and saw all my pokemon out. I was afraid that my pokemon would try to seduce me again. I was dead wrong. Hypno had hypnotized all my pokemon. They were all sucking and licking his cock. Even my new Cubone! I tried to walk carefully to Hypnos pokeball.

I had to stop him…this was sick. My poor pokemon did not deserve this! He looked up at me and smirked. My pokemon snapped out of their trance and looked at me also. Riolu pointed at me. It seemed like he gave Hypno a command.

My head started to feel fuzzy and confused. I was laid down onto the bed and stripped. Riolu kissed me deeply and pulled my hair. I saw Phanpy sucking on my nipples again while Cubone looked at my pussy nervous. Hypno nodded and calmed him down. He rubbed my pussy up and down slowly to tease me. I started to squirm around in pleasure and moan. Cubone looked up at me and smiled in satisfaction.

Riolu started to give commands again. Phanpy got moved to my pussy as Cubone watched from a distance. Riolu had out his hard cock and moved to my mouth. I didn't hesitate and took in all of his cock. He cried out in pleasure. I felt Phanpy licking my pussy softly not wanting to hurt me. It wasn't until then that I relized that Hypno had lifted his hypnotism. Everything I was doing was out of my own free will. And my dirty pokemon knew this.

Phanpy looked at Riolu for his next command. I picked up Riolu and moved his cock out of my mouth. I smiled at Phanpy. "Its okay Phanpy you can go in."

He looked up at me and smiled. He gave my pussy one last lick and poked my pussy with his hard cock. He went in slowly so he wouldn't hurt me. My pussy began throbbing. I let out a loud moan and Riolu shoved his cock back into my mouth. Cubone sat next to Hypno and was blushed. "Come on over sweetie. You can fuck my dirty tits if you want." Cubone sat on my chest and placed his cock in between my soft tits. He moved his cock up and down them.

My pussy was getting pounded from Phanpy like crazy. His cock was hitting the back of it. I felt like nothing but a dirty slut who wanted pokemon cock. Phanpy looked up at me as he came all inside. Hypno chuckled and put two of his fingers inside my cum filled pussy. He didn't even ask for permission. He was going to get what he wanted. He prodded his cock against my pussy and looked me straight in the eye as Riolu continued to face fuck me. Hypno slammed his whole cock into me. My scream was muffled by Riolu's massive cock. Cubone flopped my tits all around his cock. Cubone came all over my tits and my neck. It was only Riolu and Hypno left now.

Hypno laid me on top of him and put Riolu on my back. I felt something hot on my asshole. I turned my head to protest, but Hypno pulled my head down and kissed me deeply. Riolu slid into my dirty hole slowly. The pain overwhelmed me. I wanted to scream but couldn't due to Hypno's kiss. Hypno thrusted inside me like crazy as Riolu pounded my ass. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I came all over Hypno's cock. Riolu came all in my ass and it dripped down to my pussy. Hypno came inside me also. I fell onto the bed from exhaustion. I looked up at everyone and smiled.

"We can continue to do this on one condition. From now on…we only do this when I want to okay? You guys are kinda rough…"

They all smiled and nodded.

I looked over at Cubone and saw he was hard again. I signaled him over and got on all fours. He put his bone in my ass and fucked my pussy like crazy. My tits flopped around with each thrust. The rest of the pokemon cheered him on. He went as fast as he could and came all over my back.

I love my pokemon. I have never felt closer to them until now. This was my new life and I wasn't gonna deny it anymore.


End file.
